


One Step Forward

by Seluvia



Series: Two-Player Game [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Michael Mell, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Jeremy is struggling to let himself go. Luckily, Michael is ready to lend a helping hand. So to speak.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Two-Player Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565278
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a sequel! You don't have to read the first part in the series to enjoy this one, but you'll understand the references here if you do.

Jeremy makes it a week before he succumbs to the temptation to make use of the uhm…the aid Michael had given him. This new change in their relationship is still weird, and Jeremy isn’t quite sure where they stand. Keeping Michael’s underwear was one thing, but actually using them to get himself off? There was no going back from that, no blaming it on being scent-drunk and confused. This would be deliberate. Thought out. Planned. Is he really ready to admit how he feels about Michael? That he sees him as so, so much more than his best friend? That maybe, he always has?

Whether he’s ready or not, Jeremy can’t stop thinking about what Michael had given him. Jeremy had stashed Michael’s briefs in the back of his dresser, in a zip top plastic bag so the scent wouldn’t bleed into the rest of his clothes. He holds off as long as he can, but Jeremy couldn’t resist the temptation forever. He never had a chance.

That night, Jeremy gets ready for bed as usual, and digs the plastic bag out of his dresser, taking it to bed with him. The briefs are so obviously Michael it’s painful, covered in rows and rows of Freakazoid, a the lead from an old cartoon no one but Michael would have ever heard of. Jeremy lays back and gets comfortable, arranging his pillows just so behind him. Then he opens the bag, tells himself that maybe he’d imagined the way Michael’s scent had sledgehammered him last time.

The second he gets a good inhale, Jeremy knows it hadn’t been a fluke, how he’d responded to Michael before. Jeremy groans, Michael’s sweet-spicy scent flooding his senses, his skin prickling, cock going heavy between his legs so quick he gets dizzy. Just that wave of scent is enough to bring Jeremy terrifyingly, embarrassingly close to the edge. Jeremy doesn’t even bother to take his clothes off, just pushes his pajama bottoms down around his thighs and wraps a hand around himself, pressing his thumb into the welling moisture at his tip. He doesn’t move for a long moment, just breathing deep and slow, trying to calm himself down. Jeremy wants to enjoy this.

_You hold those to your nose and get a hand on your knot and you'll nut so hard your eyes'll cross. Guaranteed._

Michael’s voice echoes in Jeremy’s mind. Just remembering it makes him shiver. Michael had been so…so in charge, directing him and instructing him in the way that came so naturally to omegas. For the first time, Jeremy can see the appeal of being told exactly what to do and how to do it. He knows that he’s doing things right, when Michael tells him what to do.

The first slow stroke up his shaft has Jeremy biting his lip on a whine, an ache of pleasure low in his belly, spreading from his cock to fill up every part of him. “Michael,” he whispers, pulling the underwear out of the bag so he can hold them to his nose. “Oh god, Michael!” Jeremy’s hand speeds as he chases his orgasm like it’s the only thing he knows how to do, Michael’s scent driving him wild. In his frenzy, he opens his mouth to find something to sink his teeth into, and a slip of fabric touches his tongue. Michael’s taste is even better than his smell, bursting across his tongue, making his mouth water. Higher thought evaporates, and he’s close, he’s close, he’s _so fucking close_ he can’t _breathe_ \--

And his cellphone rings on his bedside table, the sudden burst of noise startling him right out of the moment. “Who is in here please!!?” he croaks, like someone is going to step out of the shadowy corner of his bedroom and confess to making his ringtone go off. The fog clears, and Jeremy remembers that ringing phones are something you _answer_.

“Hello?” Jeremy answers the phone without looking, still frazzled by the interruption.

“Hey man, it’s me.” Michael’s voice fills Jeremy’s ear, and he feels his shoulders lose a little bit of tension he didn’t even know he was holding. “You sleep? You sound kinda fucked up.”

“Yeah--No, I mean. I’m uh, I’m cool. All good.”

Michael scoffs on the other end of the line, and Jeremy hears fabric rustling like Michael is shifting positions. He imagines Michael laying in bed, blankets pulled up to his waist. In Jeremy’s mind he’s shirtless, idly stroking his chest while he talks to Jeremy, staring at the black blankness of his ceiling. Just picturing that soft, tender belly makes Jeremy groan quietly. He tries to muffle the sound against his pillow, but Michael is paying attention.

“Am I…Interrupting something, Jer?” Michael’s voice has gone low and teasing, and Jeremy breaks out in goosebumps. “You in bed, man? Maybe having some fun? That why you sound all fucked?” Jeremy doesn’t answer, but Michael doesn’t need to him to, not yet. His silence is answer enough. “Damn, dude. I have the best fucking timing. Hold on.” There’s another rustle, then a long moment of silence. When Michael speaks again, he’s a little breathless. “I’m back. Wanna know what I was doing?”

“Yes,” Jeremy squeaks, his mind racing with possibilities. “Please tell me.”

“Alright, but you have to tell me what you’re doing next.” Jeremy is quick to hum an assent, and Michael continues. “I got up to lock my door. I was in bed already. Had nothing on but my boxers, but those bad boys are long gone. I was ready to fall asleep but something told me I should call you. I’m fucking glad I did. Just listening to your voice, all rough and raspy like it is right now…” Michael moans softly, more breath than anything, and Jeremy can’t help but whimper in response, beginning to stroke his cock once more. “Are you touching your cock, Jer? You’re breathing hard like you’re really going for it. You’re so sexy, fuck. Tell me what you’re doing.”

Jeremy rolls onto his back, holding his phone in one hand and his dick in the other, wet enough that the soft, slick noises fill the room as he works himself. He wonders if Michael can hear them. Michael’s scent is still strong enough that if Jeremy closes his eyes, he can imagine that Michael is here, watching him, not just a voice on the phone. “I’m. I’m touching my, my dick. I’m wet, just like before, when you were touching me. It feels so fucking good, Michael.”

Michael’s breath shudders out of him. “F-fuck yeah, Jer. That’s it. That’s the good shit. Are you using what I gave you? Can you smell me?”

Jeremy gives a wounded little cry and thrusts up so hard his hips leave the bed, as he desperately fucks his fist. “I smell you,” he moans, “I smell us. I love it, I want you so bad, I want you here.”

“I know, baby, I want it too. I want you to slow down for me. Jeremy. Slow down.”

The thread of steel hiding in all Michael’s sweet sultry tones brings Jeremy to a near standstill, though he groans at the wave of need that flows over him, making him itch to bring himself off quick and hard. It would feel so good, he needs it so badly. But more than he needs to come, Jeremy needs Michael to guide him. Nothing ever felt so good as that. “I’m going slow,” Jeremy says in a miserable whimper. “I can’t stop, please don’t make me stop.”

“No one is telling you to stop, Jer,” Michael soothes. “I just want to make this good for you, man. Good for both of us. I got an idea that will blow your fucking mind.”

“Anything,” Jeremy promises. Anything that will let him give back a fraction of what Michael gave him the other day. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Roll onto your front. Make sure you can still get a hand on your dick. Trust me, you’re gonna want it there. Put my underwear where you can really bury your face in em, surround yourself in my scent.”

“Oh god. Oh fuck.” Jeremy puts the phone on speaker, hoping his dad had gone to sleep a while ago, like usual. He rolls onto his knees, gets Michael’s underwear balled up on his pillow, right where his face was about to end up. Making sure the phone stays right by his head, Jeremy lowers himself, slipping a hand under his hips and takes hold of his straining dick, which bucks eagerly at even that small stimulation. “Oh god, what? Why is it?” There is something hot and hungry waking up in his gut, his cock leaking a fucking steady stream underneath him. He thrusts once into his hand, fucking against his palm and the damp sheet underneath and almost comes, moaning high and sharp.

“Feels good, right? Thought it might. A lot of alphas love that position, even as a solo act. Makes em feel like they’re really ready to fuck. Do you feel ready to fuck, Jer?” Michael’s voice is shaking, and he’s panting quietly, soft whimpers escaping with every exhale. “Shh, listen.” A rustle as Michael shifts the phone again, and then Jeremy is hearing sounds, slick and wet and rhythmic, and the arousal that digs into him is so powerful that he cries out, cock releasing one hard spurt of fluid. “I heard that,” Michael says smugly when the phone is back at his ear. “You liked hearing how wet I am for you, huh, Jer? I haven’t stopped fucking myself since you told me you were jerking off.”

Jeremy is beyond words, mouthing at the fabric of Michael’s underwear and fucking his fist, mindless and desperate for release. He’s grunting with effort, louder than the springs of his mattress are squealing. Everything is slick and tight and hot, and all the while Michael is whispering filthy encouragement, chasing his own pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Michael moans. “Jeremy, fuck me! Fucking _wreck_ me! I want your knot, your dick is perfect, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” There’s a clatter, and Jeremy hears Michael wail, hears him sobbing Jeremy’s name, fucking himself through one hell of a climax.

Jeremy is right on his heels, grinding his knot into his hand, the angle not quite right to really squeeze, but Jeremy is too far gone to need it. He shoots so hard he feels a spatter of warmth on the bottom of his chin, one wave bleeding into another with every hard thrust of his hips. Jeremy can’t tell if he’s making noise, can’t hear himself past the rush in his ears. The only thing that breaks through the haze of pleasure is Michael’s voice, pleasantly exhausted, saying, “That’s it, baby, give me everything you got. You sound so fucking good, you’re so hot, I can’t believe you, fucking incredible,” and Jeremy is gone again, pleasure cracking through him like a whip, dragging him back to the edge and booting him right back off before he's even had a chance to come down from the first time.

* * *

“Jeremy? Jer, answer me. Dude, are you dead? Need a rez? Come on, man, you’re freaking me out, say something!” Michael sounds worried. Why is he worried? Jeremy doesn’t want him to worry. He should feel good. Always.

“If you don’t answer me I’m going to come over, and if you’re not dead I’m gonna kick your ass or something.”

“Mmm,” Jeremy sighs. “Mmhm…Michael.”

“Thank fuck, he lives! You had me worried. Thought I fried your brain.”

“Feel…I feel great. Tired.” Jeremy’s thoughts are like honey, rolling sticky slow through his pleasure soaked brain.

“Yeah I fucking bet you do. Pretty sure you double tapped, man. I thought that was a myth.” Michael laughs softly, and Jeremy hears the shuffle of him settling into bed. “Only you, Jer. You fantastic freak of nature.”

Jeremy smiles at the phone, not quite realizing Michael can’t see him. “Mm.”

“Just close your eyes, dude. I’ll hang out until you fall asleep. See you tomorrow?”

“Mmmhmm. S’good. Night.” Jeremy barely has the steam to roll to the other side of the bed, out of the sizeable wet spot. He can hear the faint sound of Michael breathing, and lets it soothe him off to sleep. In that one moment, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the sequel was worth the (brief) wait! Please comment if you liked this! Your comments truly did inspire me to write this as quickly as I did. There are at least two more stories planned in this universe, so please stay tuned. As always, I'm oswobblepot on tumblr, feel free to stop by and introduce yourself!
> 
> Edit: If I start a Discord server for me and my lil baby fanbase, would anyone be interested in that? Somewhere we can chat, I can give previews, bounce some ideas around, maybe take requests, and just generally hang out. Comment and let me know! (This would be an age restricted server, 18 and up only.)


End file.
